Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style)
Here is Paul Young and Paul Young 65's fourty first movie spoof of Fantasia (1940). Cast Introduction *Various Animated People as The People Orchestra *George (from The Aristocats) as The Narrator *Rocky (from The Amazing World of Gumball) as Leopold Stokowski The Nutcracker Suite *Disney Princesses as Characters as The Fairies *Screws (Tonic Trouble) as The Mushrooms *Gobbos (from Croc) as Blossoms *The Little Mermaid Characters as The Goldfish *The Indians (from Peter Pan) as The Flowers The Sorcerer's Apperentice *Officer Dibble (from Top Cat) as Yen Sid *Top Cat (from Top Cat) as Mickey Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Magic Brooms The Rite of Spring *Lightning McQueen (from Cars) as Stegosaurus *Scooby Doo as Triceratops *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Parasaurolophus *Hyp (from The Land Before Time) as Diplodocus *Tom Cat as Dimetrodon *Hick Chicks (from Cars) as Tyrannosaurus Rex *The Nicktoons Characters as The Other Dinosaurs Intermission/Meet The Soundtrack *The Soundtrack as Itself Pastrol Symphony *Homer Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Bacchus *Pikachu (from Pokemon) as Jacchus *Penelope Pitstop (from The Perils of Penelope Pitstop and Wacky Races) as Melinda *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Brudus *Jane Darling (from Peter Pan) as Iris *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Zeus *Don Croco (from Hugo the Troll) as Vulcan *The Fox Kids Characters and The Kikurians (from Hugo the Troll) as Other Fauns, Unicorns, and Flying Horses Dance of the Hours *Tanya Mousekewitz (from An American Tail) as Madame Upanova *The Fox Kids Female Characters as Madame Upanova Ostrich Students *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Hyacinth Hippo *The 20th Century Fox Female Characters as Hyacinth Hippo's Servants *Miss Kitty Mouse (from The Great Mouse Detective) Elephanchine *The Nick Jr. Female Characters as Elephanchine's Bubble-Blowing Elephant Troupe *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Ben Ali Gator *The Cartoon Network Male Characters as The Rival Alligators A Night on Bald Mountain *Dr. Facilier (from The Princess and the Frog) as Chernabog *Stormtroopers (from Star Wars) as Chernabog's Minions Ave Maria *Various Cartoon People as People Scenes *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 1: Main Titles *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 2: Symphony No. 5 *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 3: The Nutcracker Suite *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 4: Officer Dibble's Apprentice is Top Cat *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 5: The Rite of Spring *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 6: Tom Cat's Rite of Spring *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 7: Intermission/Meet The Soundtrack *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 8: The Pastoral Symphony *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 9: Dance of the Hours *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 10: A Night on Dr. Facilier's Mountain *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 11: Ave Maria *Fantasia (1940) (Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Style) Part 12: End Credits (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav (on http://www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/) tpmsaber2.zip *Hit02.wav *Hit03.wav *sabrhum.wav *sabrout1.wav *sabrswg2.wav *sabrswg3.wav *sabrswg4.wav *sabrswg5.wav *sabrswg6.wav *sabrswg7.wav tpmsaber1.zip *Hit01.wav *sabhit1.wav *sabhit2.wav *sabhit3.wav sounds_light.zip *lightsaberpulse.wav *ltsaberbodyhit01.wav *ltsaberhit01.wav *ltsaberhit02.wav *ltsaberhit03.wav *ltsaberhit05.wav *ltsaberhit06.wav *ltsaberhit07.wav *ltsaberhit12.wav *ltsaberhit14.wav *ltsaberhit15.wav *ltsaberoff01.wav *ltsaberon01.wav *ltsaberswing01.wav *ltsaberswing02.wav *ltsaberswing03.wav *ltsaberswing04.wav *ltsaberswing05.wav *ltsaberswing06.wav *ltsaberswing07.wav *ltsaberswing08.wav *ltsaberswingdbl01.wav forcesounds2.zip *forcesee02.wav *forcethrow01.wav *forcepull01.wav *forcejump02.wav *forceprotect01.wav *forcepersuas02.wav *forcejump01.wav *forcegrip01.wav *forcehealing01.wav *forcelitning02.wav *forcelightnin01.wav soundsblaster.zip *wlkrsht2.wav *turret-1.wav *bcfire01.wav *bcfire02.wav *railchargearm01.wav *railchargeattach.wav *railchargefire01.wav *concuss1.wav *concuss5.wav *pistout1.wav *pistol-1.wav *trprout.wav *trprsht1.wav *trprsht2.wav (www.theforce.net/fanfilms/postproduction/soundfx/saberfx_fergo.asp) SaberSounds.zip *SaberOn.wav *Swing01.wav *Swing02.wav *Hum 4.wav *Saberblk.wav http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/Contacts/Autres%20sabres/ *saberblock4.mp3 *saberblock6.mp3 *saberblock7.mp3 *saberblock9.mp3 *saberblock8.mp3 *saberblock5.mp3 (on http://starchives.tripod.com/swwav.html) *blaster.wav *Darth Vader Breathing Sound Effects http://www.starwars-universe.com/multimedia/?repertoire=Sons/Sabres-Laser/ *bounce1.mp3 *bounce2.mp3 *bounce3.mp3 *saber_catch.mp3 Trivia *When the Dantini runs out of control, an alarmed Top Cat does not know what to do, spots a light blue lightsaber, grabs it, turns it on, and chops the dantini into a thousand pieces, only to switch off his lightsaber after he has chopped the dantini apart. *Top Cat's light blue lightsaber will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, lightsaberpulse.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Various Animated People will play some instruments throughout the entire movie. *George will be the Narrator as Deems Taylor throughout the entire movie. *Rocky will be the conductor throughout the entire movie. *Disney Princesses will be the fairies throughout the entire movie. *Screws will be dancing throughout the entire movie. *Gobbos will be dancing throughout the entire movie. *The Little Mermaid Characters will be swimming underwater throughout the entire movie. *The Indians will be dancing throughout the entire movie. *Officer Dibble will be wearing Yen Sid's clothing and hat. *Top Cat will be wearing Mickey Mouse's red clothing, blue shorts, and yellow shoes, and when he puts on Yen Sid's hat that he will be wearing throughout the entire movie, he will grab a magic wand and use it throughout the entire movie. *Dantinis are usually statue like, but if Top Cat brings them to life with his spell, they'll pick up some buckets, take them to the fountain to fill up, and fill the cauldron, but will continue making several journeys until they flood the house. The Dantinis will come to life and will carry the buckets throughout the entire movie. *Lightning McQueen will be carrying a light blue lightsaber that will have the sabrout1.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Scooby Doo will carry two lightsabers, one blue and the other yellow, because they will carry the ltsaberon01.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *Rabbit will carry a pistol gun throughout the entire movie. *Hyp will be walking throughout the entire movie. *Tom Cat will be working hard throughout the entire movie. *Hick Chicks will be carrying a dark blue lightsaber and red saber staff, that will have the ltsaberon01.wav, sabrout1.wav, SaberOn.wav, Hum 4.wav, sabrhum.wav, and ltsaberoff01.wav sound effects throughout the entire movie. *The Nicktoons Characters will be working together throughout the entire movie. *The Soundtrack will be itself throughout the entire movie. *Homer Simpson will be wearing his clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Pikachu will be Homer Simpson's loyal Pokemon buddy throughout the entire movie. *Penelope Pitstop will be wearing her clothing, gloves, helmet, scarf, and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Casey Jones will be wearing his Brave Engineer hat, shoes, clothing, gloves, and boots throughout the entire movie. *Jane Darling will be wearing her helmet, clothing, and shoes, and will carry her bagpack throughout the entire movie. *Baron Dante will be attacking the people throughout the entire movie. *Don Croco will be working with Baron Dante throughout the entire movie. *The Fox Kids Characters and The Kikurians will be working hard throughout the entire movie. *Tanya Mousekewitz will be wearing her Can Can dancing clothing, gloves, and feather throughout the entire movie. *The Fox Kids Female Characters will be wearing their Can Can clothing, gloves, and feather throughout the entire movie. *Tillie will be wearing her ballet dancing clothing and shoes in pink, but will also have white fur on her skin, hands, and feet, and a long tail with a tip on its end, and will also have a purple collar with a yellow nametag to display her name, becuase she will also have a coal tender fitted to her and will pull the Birthday Train throughout the entire movie. *The 20th Century Fox Female Characters will be wearing ballet dancing clothing and shoes throughout the entire movie. *Miss Kitty Mouse will be wearing her hat, skirt, coat, gloves, and clothing throughout the entire movie. *The Nick Jr. Female Characters will work with Miss Kitty Mouse throughout the entire movie. *Casey Jr will be wearing a yodeller's hat, green braces with dungarees, shorts, and brown shoes, but will also have white fur on his skin, hands, and feet, and a long tail with a tip on its end, and will also have a red collar with a yellow nametag to display his name, because he will also pull his yellow coach, blue coach, orange baggage car, green coach, and red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Dr. Facilier will be wearing his clothing, shoes, and hat with feather in it, but will carry a cane, and will start working at Bald Mountain throughout the entire movie, becuase A Night on Bald Mountain also appears in A Disney Halloween. *Stormtroopers will be working with Dr. Facilier at Bald Mountain throughout the entire movie. *Various Cartoon People will be walking at the Ave Maria. Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Fantasia Movie Spoof Category:Fantasia Movie Spoofs